


老板上线了#36

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	老板上线了#36

#36  
李赫宰尽力把注意力集中在驾驶上，而不是偷看后面那个撅着屁股睡到流口水的富二代。  
李赫宰，这可是玛莎拉蒂啊，还是限量版的，现在不好好享受，尽情的开，以后哪来的机会？带着天使圈小人的他在脑海里提醒。  
他甩甩头，把龌龊的思想企图排除。  
长着恶魔尖儿的他从他那里跳上来，还不忘用小叉子捅捅前端。李赫宰，你自己说车重要还是干李东海重要？反正荒郊野岭的，也不是没做过，你再不放出来小心以后阳w。  
那可不行啊，李赫宰愉快的想，把玛莎拉蒂缓缓停下，开了双闪警示。解开安全带，饿虎扑食一样去了后座。  
豪车的座位就是宽敞。他把李东海抱在了怀里这样想。对方好像累的很，虽然没有睡熟，眼皮却懒的动弹。  
“这也不要紧”李赫宰想，反正对方怎么着到最后也是被他操的晕过去罢了。  
“小毛贼被我抓到了吧。”一口咬住对方脖子，不客气的吮吸着。李东海都快把刚才调皮的脑洞忘了，一被提醒想起来刚刚化妆镜的激情场面。不好意思的捂住脸，前面硬了。  
“李东海，你早晚有天要射废了。”李赫宰用指头拨弄了两下，这几天做的厉害，李东海又老控制不住精关，被他干的尿了好几次。一开始还脸红的和桃子似的让自己滚，到后面不操到射尿直接夹着自己不松口。  
懒得搭理他，李东海侧着手，套弄着对方的鸡巴，又企图用臀缝把它夹住。李赫宰哪儿能让他如意，手指灵活的一分，拉着对方屁股就捅了进去。  
李东海嗓子已经哑的说不出话，他双手被反扣在背后，脸侧着被压在真皮座椅上。李赫宰憋坏了，不再顾忌对方的舒适度，把人当作飞机杯一样抽插。  
舔舔自己干巴巴的嘴唇，李东海贴着人温热的肉体，觉得舒服极了。李赫宰就像个大火炉一样，热乎乎的烤着他。 连续冲撞叠在一起的肉体发出细小的交合声，却在封闭的空间里显得格外刺耳。  
就在李东海翻着白眼马上要晕倒时，李赫宰终于舍得把自己的儿子浇在了他的体内。  
两人都放松下来，李赫宰搂着对方想说说情话。  
车玻璃忽然被人敲打，哐哐哐的砸的他俩瞬间一激灵。  
李赫宰都能想到第二天的报纸头条了。  
富二代协二十八线翘屁嫩男网红在外野合，玛莎拉蒂在高速造成交通堵塞！  
我的天。  
他手忙脚乱的穿着衣服，用毯子把李东海盖得结结实实。车窗放下来一个小缝，李赫宰满眼冷漠的看着在外犹豫要不要破窗而入的警察同志冷冷的问：“什么事？”其实他紧张死了，裤子都没穿好，射完的老二还露在外面，腿根都是被李东海蹭上的爱液。  
警察心里简直谢天谢地，这车里终于有反应了。他把帽子摘了，陪着笑问“我们巡逻到附近，看着您车停在这里打双闪，没出什么事吧？”这车他也认得，主人他们一定惹不起。  
李赫宰点点头，一副不耐烦的模样。  
裹在毯子里的李东海同学伸出手，坏笑着握住他的老二，用手指环住了顶端。  
妈的这样太刺激了。李赫宰在心里尖叫，不知道自己会不会因为什么公共暴露罪被抓进去。  
李东海已经含住他了，小舌头和牙齿轻轻的刺激着下体。  
你妈的，李东海。李赫宰一边爽的要死，一边骂着脏话。 手不小心碰到了开启广播功能，车里忽然放起喃喃自语的大悲咒，瞬间整个车里佛光普照。  
我操。李东海也被雷到了，瞬间呛到，弓着腰咳嗽起来。 李赫宰神色慌张又故作镇定道：“我刚刚在放生孽畜，我现在就走。” 说着拍了拍李东海，给人顺顺背，迈着大步子去了驾驶座。  
光屁股坐在真皮椅子上，凉的他嘶的一声，又不敢多做停留，一踩油门赶紧溜了。  
等出了警察的范围，李东海在后座放声大笑，伴随着大悲咒的bgm，显得整个人特别孽畜。  
“我一会就超度了你。”李赫宰咬牙切齿，“要是被逮住了看你怎么办。”  
“我才不怕呢”李东海裹紧自己的小毯子，洋洋得意。


End file.
